<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me and hold me tight by curlyhairedgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934984">kiss me and hold me tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl'>curlyhairedgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Benji's eyes. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Cant believe they gave us the "sharing a bed" au, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, I know, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, So many tags, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during S01E07. </p><p>Benji's point of view when he was kissed by Victor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benji Campbell/Victor Salazar, Venji, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Benji's eyes. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me and hold me tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Benji's POV during season one. I decided to make those a small series. Benji means a lot to me and I would like to get to know him and about his character better. I finished my university finals for the semester yesterday so there's definitely going to be more of those! </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing Victor made him feel… relieved. Vulnerable. Free. He does not know how it happened or what started it. They were sitting on the bed, being close to each other, talking, if not about the worst experience of Benji's life, at least one of them. When Benji talked about the accident, he always felt nervous, shaky, ready to explode, with his family, his friends, his therapist. With Derek, it was even worse. However, when it came to Victor, he just let everything out in the open, like it was a natural thing to do. Victor make him feel a strange feeling he had never felt before. </p><p>After letting his past out, the boys decided it was time to call it in. They were both exhausted by the day they had and, at the same time, they had a big trip tomorrow. It all happened so fast. One moment he was laying down, ready to fall asleep, next thing he knew, he felt Victor's hand touching his shoulder softly and then kissing him like his life was depending on it. </p><p>It was not exactly how he fantasised it to be. It was soft, and sweet but, there was a but of hunger too. As the kiss started deepening, Benji grabbed his hand around Victor's upper arm for stability. Their mouths were dancing their own small dance, completing each other. Benji felt overwhelmed, too many emotions and thoughts were covering the lack of his brain. For a moment he forgot what was happening in reality and just went with the flow. Derek never kissed him like this–</p><p><em>Oh shit. Derek.</em> </p><p>The moment Benji realised what was happening he pushed Victor slightly, bring him back to reality, "Victor, no." Victor looked him for a bit before gogling his eyes, the moment he understood what happened. Victor stormed out the room after saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Benji."</p><p>"Victor wait–" were Benji's last words before the boy disappeared out of his sight. Benji did not make a move to follow, he stayed into his current position staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His brain was running marathons, his emotions where all over the place. He felt overwhelmed and confused. A little scared too. Only one thing was clear in his head: Victor kissed him and he liked it. He liked the way their lips touched, he liked the way Victor was holding him, kissing him like he was the most precious thing he ever held inside his hands. Victor made Benji completely forget about Derek but, most importantly, he made him feel all those emotions he newer felt this year, dating his boyfriend. All those feelings made him feel scared and frightened. Benji knew what this was about:</p><p>
  <em>He liked Victor, and he needs to stay away from him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come and yell at me or whatever you'd like on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>